In pneumatic tires, it is required to improve low fuel consumption performance. In order to meet such a requirement, an end-modified diene rubber has been developed (see the following Patent Document 1). Since the end-modified diene rubber has good compatibility with a filler as a reinforcing agent, such as carbon black or silica, as compared with common unmodified diene rubbers, the low fuel consumption performance can be improved with suppressing heat generation.
On the other hand, since not only the low fuel consumption performance but also extension of tire life contribute the reduction of environmental burden, a material having high strength and excellent abrasion resistance has been requested.